


The Unexpected Hostage

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Pining, Slash, baker!Percy, mafioso!Nico, protective!Nico, very protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is a hostage during a bank-robbery. Until the robbers take a closer look... and flee in panic. Turns out he is on a 'no harm' list, though he has no idea how that happened. So it's time to investigate what his teenage summer-camp crush has to do with this...





	The Unexpected Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonEmpressofAutumnSuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEmpressofAutumnSuns/gifts).



PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Unexpected Hostage || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Unexpected Hostage – Being Loved By a Mafia Boss

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, mafia AU, fluff, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Cecil

Summary: Percy is a hostage during a bank-robbery. Until the robbers take a closer look... and flee in panic. Turns out he is on a 'no harm' list, though he has _no idea_ how that happened.

**The Unexpected Hostage**

_Being Loved By a Mafia Boss_

Percy had _no idea_ how he had gotten himself into this situation. Annabeth would probably know. Well, she would probably roll her eyes and say that he had been percying himself into this situation. Which... probably was true, but he _still_ took offense to how his name had been turned into a verb to describe doing something incredibly stupid and reckless without thinking on the consequences.

This morning, Percy had gone to the bank, just a regular trip, nothing special really. And then there were men in masks and with guns, demanding money. Like all the other hostages, Percy had gone to lie down. At first. But then a young woman had started crying hysterically, clearly having a panic-attack at the whole situation and one of the robbers grew impatient and panicked himself, probably his first robbery. So Percy did the Percy-thing and, okay yeah he totally had percied his way between the woman and the _barrel of a gun_ , but what else was he supposed to do?

That was how Percy got into this situation. 'This situation' being him on his knees, staring directly into the barrel of a gun, glaring defiantly. If this was how he died, he would... He was supposed to go and see that new Disney movie with his baby sister Laura tomorrow, he had promised her. And he had baked cookies this morning, to bring with him for his mom and stepfather.

"Holy _shit_. Wait, wait, wait! Man, you can't shoot him!", exclaimed one of the other robbers.

And Percy figured, good, at least one who knew that hostages were more valuable _alive_. The next moment however, the second robber ran up to the first, showing him some... paper. The one with the gun seemed to panic, even more than he had before, and suddenly everything erupted in chaos. The three robbers seemed to completely lose it... and they just... ran out? They left the bank, even left the money. They just ran like the devil himself was chasing them.

Before the police got there, Percy stuffed the paper that the robber had dropped into his pocket.

/break\

The rest of the day was quite the blur of talking to police and getting checked out by medics and honestly, Percy had nearly forgotten about the paper in his pocket. Only when he reached his home – after checking in with Silena in their café downstairs – did he remember again. When he collapsed on his couch and shrugged off his jeans and the paper fell out. Frowning curiously, he grabbed the paper and slowly unfolded it, curious what kind of information might have given the robbers such a fright. It was a print of four photos and the names beneath and on top it said _Do Not Harm_. The very first picture was a black girl, maybe a few years younger than Percy, smiling into the camera. Her name was Hazel Levesque. The picture right next to her... was... Percy. The picture beneath her of a chubby but friendly looking Asian guy named Frank Zhang. And the one next to Frank was a blonde man named Will Solace. Percy had no idea what to do with this information, or who those other three people were. With a confused frown on his face did Percy roll onto his side and close his eyes. The day had been long and exhausting enough, it was time to get some rest. He could try to figure this out tomorrow, after the movie with his sister.

/break\

"Honey, you don't have to be here today. What you went through yesterday-"

"Was yesterday, Silly. I'm fine", assured Percy with a smile. "I spent the day with my sister and my mom and now I'm... home. But I don't... Look, let me help you prepare things for tomorrow, yeah?"

Silena frowned as she looked at him closely. She was a chocolatier, they had met in culinary school and had hit it off so well that they had decided to open their bakery together. She was one of Percy's best friends, so it wasn't hard for her to figure out that Percy wasn't fine and that Percy wanted to be here less to work but more to _not be alone_. Which was understandable.

"Of course, honey", sighed Silena with a small smile.

The two worked for a little while in companionable silence. It was only after they had worked for an hour that Percy got an idea. He had met Silena's best friend Clarisse years ago and also befriended her. She was a detective with the NYPD. Percy had been thinking about handing the paper out to the police but then he had kind of panicked because he didn't want to be accused of being in cahoots with criminals. But maybe Clarisse could... look into this?

"Silena, do you think... that maybe Clarisse could check something for me, off the records?"

"As long as you don't ask her to make parking tickets disappear – she _really_ doesn't take well to that", chuckled Silena "Why? What is it?"

"Nothing. I think. Don't worry about it", replied Percy with a shake of his head.

Silena continued to side-eye him in concern. She really hoped Clarisse could help him, with whatever the problem was. Because this distraction and worry were so unlike Percy.

/break\

Clarisse looked grumpy as ever as she chewed on the doughnut that Percy had brought her to sweeten things. She was typing and glowering at the screen while Percy sat opposite her, strangely nervous about it all. Honestly, he really needed to get to the bottom of it all. Maybe that would ease his nerves. All he could think of right now was how those criminals had his name and his picture and somehow seeing his face had _scared them off_. He was a simple baker.

"Damn. I don't think you've ever percied this hard", muttered Clarisse.

"Hey", huffed Percy with a glare. "Well, what is it?"

"The list", grunted Clarisse, waving the now folded paper at Percy. "It's basically the opposite of a hit-list. A criminal worth his two cents would be up to date with the people the big names don't want harmed. With smaller criminals those kind of lists would be more like 'hey, take these people as an advantage over me!', but this here? This is one issued by the Ghost King. No criminal with more than one brain-cell would even _try_ to anger him."

"What's a Ghost King?", grunted Percy, more confused than ever.

Clarisse turned the screen enough for Percy to see. A very handsome man in a black suit, with dark curls and dark eyes. Percy frowned as he stared at the picture. The face looked vaguely familiar.

"That's the Ghost King. Only the head of _the_ largest criminal organization in all of New York", grunted Clarisse. "Pretty large throughout the US, but basically he got the 'king' title for being the king of the New York underground. The other people on this list? Levesque is his half-sister, Zhang is her fiance, Solace is... a doctor. _The_ doctor that the Ghost King trusts and goes to. Apparently, it's so hard to find a good doctor that they're put under protection. Now, tell me, is it equally hard to find a good bakery or what...? How did you, of all people, make that list?"

"I have _no idea_ ", shrugged Percy helplessly.

"How are _you_ even associated with di Angelo? Did you bake him a birthday-cake or what?"

"...Wait", whispered Percy wide-eyed. "Did you just say... di Angelo?"

"Yeah", confirmed Clarisse. "Niccoló Antonio di Angelo. The Ghost King."

"Neeks", muttered Percy, eyes widening even more. "No, that's _impossible_."

"What is?", asked Clarisse when Percy got up. "Hey, Jackson! What is impossible?"

Instead of answering, Percy just ran out of the station, essentially fleeing. This was insane.

/break\

Without help, it was a little harder to track him down. But in the end, Percy's google skills seemed enough. Nico actually owned a... restaurant. In the heart of New York. Nothing underground-y. Just a respectable restaurant. It was called _Maria's_. Percy remembered. Maria was Nico's mother.

"Welcome to Maria's. I'm Cecil, I'll be serving you today."

"Hi", replied Percy with a smile. "Can you get the owner?"

Cecil snorted and shook his head. "I'm afraid Mister di Angelo is a very busy man-"

"I'm _sure_ he can make time for me", interrupted Percy. "Just tell him Percy Jackson's here."

"Per... oh", grunted Cecil as he looked at Percy's face _properly_ for the first time.

Percy chuckled to himself and got more comfortable as the waiter rushed off. While he was gone, Percy looked around curiously. The restaurant was gorgeous. Percy would have never made his way in here on his own, because this was _far_ out of his league. He could maybe afford a small salad here, but he definitely didn't fit in either. The guy at the reception wanted to immediately turn him away when he saw Percy in his blue hoodie and jeans, but then he had looked at Percy's face and immediately guided him to what seemed to be the best table in the house. There was a small river going through the restaurant, with actual fishes. The music was soft, the walls were painted with scenery from Venice. There were even tiny gondolas in the river. Percy's table was off to the side for some privacy and it was elevated by a couple steps on a platform, allowing him to overlook the whole restaurant from this spot. He thought he'd really like to take his mom here some time. And Laura would _love_ a real-proper Italian pizza probably (then again the girl put gummy-bears on her pizza so... maybe not). Percy grabbed the menu and looked through it. It all sounded so delicious.

"You're Percy Jackson. _The_ Percy Jackson."

Blinking slowly, Percy looked up at the curious waitress in front of him. Purple hair, combed back in what was most likely not the usual way she wore it. Curiosity in her green eyes.

"I... suppose?", nodded Percy. "Uhm. Why... the 'the' though?"

"Man, you have _no_ idea, do you?", asked the girl, sounded oddly delighted.

"Lou Ellen, stop harassing our costumers and get back to work."

"Su—ure thing, boss", chimed Lou Ellen mischievously. "Wouldn't want to bother you two."

Percy looked up at the man standing next to the table. Tall, strong, regal really. With the perfectly tailored suit. Sharp cheekbones. But now that Percy saw him in real, not just on a photo, it was easier to recognize him. Those eyes, so deep and dark but also _warm_. He still had the messy curls, but had them grown-out and tied to a bun in the back of his neck. Broad shoulders and narrow hips and... big hands with long fingers, adored by rings.

"You changed a lot, Neeks", stated Percy with a small grin.

"You... remember me", noted Nico, sounding mildly surprised.

Percy frowned and tilted his head. "Sure. We were friends. I mean... I know we were... never _that_ close, I was always closer with... but that doesn't change that we were also friends. Sit?"

Nico sat down without another word. He just... stared at Percy. With big eyes and honestly like he'd be gaping if he didn't have that much self-control. Percy smiled at Nico and somehow, Nico looked even more lost and stunned at that. Okay. This was all shades of _weird_.

"I didn't know you had a younger sister", started Percy slowly.

"I... How do you...", asked Nico, unsure what to even ask, there were _too many_ questions.

Smiling at Nico, Percy got the paper out of his pocket and unfolded it, placing it in front of Nico. "I just... don't quite know how I made the same list as your sister, your future brother-in-law and your doctor. I mean, we haven't... spoken in ten years."

"Where did you get this?", hissed Nico mortified and grabbed the list.

"There was a bank-robbery last week", replied Percy. "And when one of the robbers was about two seconds from shooting me, another one went hysterical and started waving this piece of paper in front of him and then they all just... bolted, like they were absolutely terrified."

"Someone tried to shoot you?", growled Nico.

Something dark overcame him, making him look dangerous and like the ruthless criminal that Clarisse had claimed him to be. Ready to murder someone. Percy stared startled. Mostly, he was startled by how _hot_ that expression was on Nico's face. Well, he was still startled by how hot Nico in general was. Percy still remembered the Nico he had known.

"I remember what a bright-eyed kid you used to be", mused Percy. "You'd always trail after Bia and me like a lost puppy when we wanted to do older-kid-stuff. You taught me Mythomagic one summer. You _loved_ that game. It was pretty cool. What happened to that kid? How did... How did this wide-eyed, excited nerd turn into... a wanted criminal...?"

Nico's jaw locked and he looked away, like he was ashamed that Percy knew who he was. Though Percy was unsure _which_ one bothered him more. That Percy now knew he was a criminal, or that Percy was one of the probably few people who remembered the soft, adorable kid he used to be...?

"My father was... Hades, that was what they called him. Because he was the king of the New York underworld. He died five years ago. I'm his heir", replied Nico slowly.

"So you just figured 'oh well, guess I'll become a crime boss that sounds like fun!'...?"

Cecil returned with a bottle of wine, two glasses. Percy accepted the wine. Alcohol sounded good.

"My _father_ died, Percy", repeated Nico, voice low and dark and... filled with anguish. "My mother died when I was a little boy. My sister died when we were kids. My father was all I had left. He took me under his wing, we grew closer after Bianca's death. I'm honoring his legacy, the only thing I could hold on. I had _nothing_ after Bianca died, Percy, I lost _everything_ -"

"You didn't have to", huffed Percy with a slight glare. "You just dropped off the face of the Earth after Bianca died. I tried contacting you! I wanted to make sure you were okay. Leo tried, Jason tried. You had _friends_. It wasn't just... summer camp convenience. But you stopped going and you just... left. You left and you were gone and... You didn't lose everything when Bianca died, you just turned your back on everything because you couldn't handle losing your sister."

There was a sharp intake of breath close-by. It figured that some of Nico's people would be there, near, to watch and make sure their big boss would be fine. Percy held eye-contact with Nico.

"How dare you tal-", started Nico irritated.

"Oh, shut up", huffed Percy pointedly, earning himself another shocked gasp from their peanut gallery. "I'm not one of your... henchmen or whatever. I'm not taking this nonsense."

He paused and took a deep drink from his wine before leaning forward, eyes boring into Nico's. "I understand that losing Bia hurt you. I understand that you didn't know how to deal with it. I... I even understand why you pushed everyone away – because you lost your mom and you lost your sister and you were _scared_ to lose anyone else so you pushed everyone away so they couldn't leave you."

Percy paused and leaned forward some more, voice softening. "I _understand_ that. But I will _not_ sit here and have you act like you were abandoned when I know that everyone tried to reach out to you and _you_ pushed them away. I will not let you blame others for that."

Nico gritted his teeth and looked away. Percy heaved a sigh and emptied his glass. He got up, slowly, causing Nico to look at him, confused and a bit like a puppy being abandoned at the side of the road. Heaving a sigh, Percy shook his head at him.

"If you feel like explaining it to me, I have a feeling you know exactly where to find me, Nico. I'm sorry about your father and I'm glad that you apparently have another sister, but if you're not ready to face your own decisions... I don't think we have much to talk about."

With that said, Percy left the restaurant again. Nico was left staring after Percy startled.

"You know, I always wondered why you are still hung-up on your teenage sweetheart, but actually seeing and hearing him, I think I finally get it."

Nico frowned annoyed and looked up at the Latina sitting down opposite him. "Reyna."

Reyna smiled amused and was closely followed by Ethan and Alabaster, who took the other empty seats at the table. His three most loyal, highest ranking members of the family. All three had shit-eating grins and were staring at him with expectations.

"Seriously", agreed Alabaster. "Never seen anyone aside from the three of us give you lip _at all_ , but pretty boy had a negative amount of patience for your bullshit."

Nico scowled, crossing his arms over his chest while Lou Ellen approached them and placed three more glasses there, filling them for Nico's top three executives. Ethan took a whiff of the wine.

"Mh, good one. Now, I agree with Reyna and Alabaster. He seems... interesting. What are you plans about it?", inquired Ethan. "Will you go and actually talk to him or will you spent another decade watching and protecting him from a distance?"

"I vote for coming clean. He clearly already knows what's up", interjected Reyna.

"Ye—eah. It's only gonna get awkward if he learns in the aftermath from someone else", agreed Alabaster, emptying his glass in one go. "He seems like the kind of person _you_ should have in your life because you need more people than us and maybe Will telling you to cut your bullshit."

Nico felt a headache taking over. "Please shut up."

His three friends exchanged grins and toasted to Nico's misery. Which was quite typical.

/break\

It was a usual Monday morning when Percy was serving the morning rush-hour as he saw Nico the next time. It had been roughly a week since their encounter in the restaurant. Percy smiled professionally and took Nico's order, ignoring his attempt at conversation.

"Darling, you can see that we have a lot of customers right now, yes?", asked Silena politely. "If you want to talk to Percy, why don't you sit down and wait until he's on break?"

Turning a little, Percy offered her an amused half-grin. Making Nico wait sounded interesting. The other did not look like he was used to waiting. Displeased, Nico accepted his coffee and went to sit at the table with the best view on the counter. Percy had to admit, he was curious to hear what Nico might have to say. He had not looked overly pleased by the things Percy had said last time.

And part of Percy regretted some of the things he had said. But the other part of him also knew he was right. They had tried _everything_ , Percy had tried to stay in contact with Nico but him and his father had disappeared to Europe and not having Nico's number and also being seventeen years old, there had not been much Percy could do. He had tried for months and months, not getting anywhere. And it had... stung. Because Percy had been Bianca's friend too and he had lost her too. He knew he hadn't lost her in the same way Nico had, obviously, but he had still lost her and he had tried to share the grief with Nico, to be there for Nico but Nico hadn't wanted _anyone_ to be there. So for Nico to now pretend as though he had been abandoned by them? No. He wasn't taking that.

"You could take your break now, Percy", whispered Silena about an hour later.

She nodded into the direction of Nico. Percy heaved a sigh and got two of the blue-glazed doughnuts before heading over to Nico. He sat down opposite Nico, pushing the plate with the doughnuts into the middle of the table before taking one and biting into it.

"You were right", started Nico slowly. "I... pushed everyone away because I was afraid to get hurt. I was... just... so tired of losing people... and... and I thought if I was the one to push you away, you couldn't hurt me by leaving. Instead... I hurt myself by isolating myself..."

"Ye—eah, I know", nodded Percy with a gentle look on his face. "And I'm sorry you had to deal with all of this on your own, Nico."

"Hazel is my half-sister", continued Nico, as though he was mentally going through a script he wrote in his head based on all the questions Percy had during their last conversation.

"What's she like?", asked Percy with a small smile.

"She's _amazing_ ", whispered Nico in awe. "She owns a small restaurant in New Orleans, with her fiance. I... financed them. She has no idea what our father has done for a living. What I do for a living. He told me about her after Bianca's death. Her mother didn't want her to be in contact with us, because of father's... business. And he respected that."

Percy nodded slowly before biting into his doughnut again. "Good. It's... I'm glad you have her."

"So am I", agreed Nico, taking the second doughnut.

"Now, wanna tell me about that list?", asked Percy and tilted his head.

"Hazel and Frank are family. Will is... a friend. A very stubborn friend who does not want to join my organization but he still offers care to me and my people", replied Nico. "He says his job is to heal, not to snoop. He saved my life a couple times, so he is protected."

"Nice, nice. I wanted to know about the me-part on that list though."

Nico nodded slowly, as though he had been trying to delay the inevitable. "I... have always liked you, Percy. Even when I was still a kid who didn't know what _gay_ meant..."

Percy stared at him with wide eyes and pink-tinted cheeks. He had _kind of_ suspected something like this, all things considered, after all he wasn't a complete idiot, just mildly oblivious – and 'I put you onto a protection list from any criminal in New York' was rather _loud_ , when it came to signals. Still, hearing Nico actually admit it aloud, right here, sitting opposite him...

"It's not like I was creepily watching you from afar for the past ten years", grumbled Nico nearly defensively. "I didn't even think much about you at first. When I was in Venice. Had enough on my mind back then, you know. But four years later, when I turned eighteen and decided to return to New York for college, I... ran into you. I don't think you even notice me, or saw me. But... you... You're even more gorgeous than you were when we were teenagers and you smiled at the person you were with and my heart skipped a beat. It was like... everything I used to feel for you during our time at the summer-camp just came back full-force."

"O—Okay", nodded Percy slowly, cheeks growing darker.

"I know this is stupid", sighed Nico and ran his hand through his hair. "You probably haven't even thought about me in years. But you... have meant so much to me and just... seeing you again put an awful thought into my head. What if something happened to you. What if you died. And... I just had to do everything in my powers to prevent that from ever happening. I already lost _so many_."

Percy's eyes softened as he reached out for Nico's hand and took it. "That's... still creepy, but also sweet and I guess I get it. Still you... You could have also talked to me, you know?"

Nico turned to look away, avoiding eye-contact with Percy. Percy smiled softly. This was... oddly adorable. So Nico had become some big, bad crime syndicate boss... and yet he was still flustered around his _crush_. Cute. And flattering, considering Percy was said crush.

"You know, I never got to eat anything at that expensive-looking restaurant of yours", mused Percy.

"You can come any time you like, for you it will be on the house", promised Nico.

Percy bit his lips and shook his head. "Man, you are bad at picking up a hint. I didn't get to eat. How about you invite me to eat there...?"

"I just... did?", offered Nico, clearly confused.

"No. You told me I could come any time to eat free food – which, by the way, I am _totally_ gonna take advantage of – but I'm talking about me _and you_ going there to eat. Together. A date, Nico. I'm talking about a date", sighed Percy and shook his head.

"Wait. I just told you I've had feelings for you for the past ten years... and that I am the head of a criminal organization. And that I've been protecting you from the shadows. But you're asking me out...? I feel like I'm missing something here", questioned Nico, expression guarded.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not playing with you", grunted Percy with a glare and crossed his arms. "I'd never do that to _anyone_ , especially not to you. We used to be friends, Nico. And okay. The whole crime-thing... might need some getting-used to. But... I remember you, Nico. And when I look at you, I still see a lot of the cute nerd _I_ used to have kind of a crush on. I'm not gonna let you just leave my life like that again. So... if... you still have feelings for me... I... wouldn't mind giving this a _try_ , Nico. Not to mention, you got _really_ hot. Like, seriously."

Nico just stared at him in stunned and confused silence, like all of this was too much to comprehend. Which, again, really cute. A crime lord should most definitely not be this cute. Percy grinned delighted at the flustered Nico. Annabeth would probably say he was percying himself into quite the trouble here – but then again, that was just what Percy did, so there was that.

"You... are as ridiculous as I remember", whispered Nico with the softest look on his face.

"I'm just going to book that as a compliment, for your own sake", stated Percy amused.

"Oh, it _definitely_ was", sighed Nico, looking at Percy like he was the sun and moon.

"It's a date then. Pick me up tomorrow at... mh... eight", declared Percy and got up. "See you."

/break\

Dating a crime lord was kind of cool. People seemed to respect Percy like he was some kind of royal consort whenever he was at the _Maria's_. He was getting along really well with Reyna, Ethan and Alabaster in particular. He learned that while Nico ran a lot of shady and bad things, he had a moral compass he worked by. And he actually donated a lot of the money he made, especially for orphans and at-risk youth. Nico was the most gentle lover Percy had ever had. Not just in bed. He brought Percy flowers and chocolate, just because he had been thinking about Percy. He went to all of Laura's ballet recitals with Percy, acting very proud and impressed. The two went on fancy dates, but often times they also just curled together to watch a movie, cuddling on the couch. Generally, Percy stayed far out of Nico's business though, after he assessed what kind of business it was. It was still criminal and Percy wasn't eager on being a part of it, but he had come to accept that his boyfriend very much _was_ all of that and that changing him wouldn't work.

"Welcome home, amore", greeted Nico as soon as Percy was through the door.

Percy smiled pleased at the scent of absolutely delicious home-cooked Italian food that flooded the entire apartment. Turned out Nico had opened the restaurant because he loved cooking. And Percy? He loved eating Nico's cooking. Still smiling, Percy walked up to Nico and leaned in to kiss his cheek. It was ridiculous to think that all of this had started with Percy being held hostage.

"Dinner smells delicious. I brought dessert", grinned Percy and put the cakes down.

Nico smiled at him warmly and wrapped one arm around his waist before kissing him properly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to DragonEmpressofAutumSuns! I hope it turned out the way you imagined it and I hope you're having a wonderful day today! ^o^


End file.
